1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flat-type light source apparatus and its inspection method which are especially suitable for application to liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
FIG. 7 shows an exploded perspective view of a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus. The liquid crystal display apparatus shown in FIG. 7 is provided with a liquid crystal panel 1, a frame 2, a flat-type light source apparatus (backlight) 3, a connector 5, a conductive wire 6, and a circuit substrate 7. The conventional liquid crystal display apparatus has structure that the liquid crystal panel 1 is sandwiched between the frame 2 which is a box of metal, for example, and the flat-type light source apparatus 3. In the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus, the flat-type light source apparatus 3 arranged in the opposite of a display surface of the liquid crystal panel 1 emits lights, and then the circuit substrate 7 outputs signals to change transmissivity of each pixel in the liquid crystal panel 1, thereby displaying images on the liquid crystal panel 1. Therefore, in transimissive liquid crystal display apparatus, it is necessary to arrange flat-type light source apparatus in the opposite of a display surface of the liquid crystal panel.
FIG. 8 shows a schematic wiring diagram of a light source, such as lamp, used in a flat-type light source apparatus of a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus. The light source shown in FIG. 8 is provided with a connector 5, a conductive wire 6, a lamp 12 which is constituted of a fluorescence luminescence tube and the like, and a power supply terminal of the lamp 13. The lamp 12, which is a light source, is electrically connected to an inverter and he like via the connector 5 through the conductive wire 6 connected to the power supply 13 at its both ends by soldering for example, thereby receiving electric current to emit lights.
Also, another conventional liquid crystal display apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-305101, for example. FIG. 9 shows an exploded perspective view of the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus having a liquid crystal panel 1, a backlight (flat-type light source apparatus) 3, a circuit substrate 7, a glass plate 17a and 17b, an electrode terminal 18 of a panel drive, an electrode terminal 19a and 19b of the backlight, an electrode terminal 21a and 21b, a top face 22 of the backlight (flat-type light source apparatus), a signal wire 23 of the panel drive, a signal wire 24a and 24b of a backlight lighting control, and an alignment mark 25a and 25b. In FIG. 9, the electrode terminal 19a and 19b of the backlight are located on the edge of one side of the glass plate 17a of the liquid crystal panel 1, the signal wire 24a and 24b of the backlight lighting control which control the lighting of the backlight are on the circuit substrate 7, and the electrode terminal 21a and 21b on the backlight 3 and the signal wire 24a and 24b of the backlight lighting control on the circuit substrate 7 are electrically connected to the electrode terminal 19a and 19b of the backlight located on the glass plate 17a. 
In this configuration, at the same time that the electrode terminal of the panel drive on the edge of one side of the glass plate of the liquid crystal panel is connected to the signal wire of the panel drive on the circuit substrate, the electrode terminal of a backlight can be connected to the signal wire of the backlight lighting control, thereby improving operativity.
However, the above mentioned conventional liquid crystal display apparatus have the following problems. First, in the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus shown in FIG. 7, when carrying out inspections such as lighting inspection for testing display performance after the flat-type light source apparatus has been incorporated to the liquid crystal display apparatus, a connector to input signals of inspection display and the connector 5 to supply the flat-type light source apparatus with electric current are to be connected to the liquid crystal display apparatus. Recently, however, in order to meet the needs of the market for a higher quality and brightness, liquid crystal display apparatus have pixels of finer pitch in a liquid crystal panel which brings a higher resolution, more complicated signal control of a liquid crystal panel, and/or more lamps used in a flat-type light source apparatus. As a result, the number of connecting sections or the connector 5 increases as signal input cables increase, and therefore, connecting work necessary for lighting up a liquid crystal display apparatus when inspecting liquid crystal display apparatus at the production stage become complicated. Consequently, the conventional crystal display has the problem that inspection itself becomes heavy load or can cause to deterioration of products since connecting error in inspection may damage a connector.
Also, the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus shown in FIG. 9 has the same problem. Though the liquid crystal display apparatus in FIG. 9 is provided with the electrode terminal 21a and 21b on the backlight (flat-type light source apparatus) 3, they are located on a light emitting surface of the flat-type light source apparatus, and therefore it is difficult to bring terminals of an inspection device into contact with the above electrode terminals at the time of, for example, lighting inspection after the flat-type light source apparatus has been incorporated to the liquid crystal display apparatus. Accordingly, the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus shown in FIG. 9 also has the problem that connecting work in lighting inspection is complicated, thus making inspection itself be a severe burden or cause to deterioration of products in the event of connecting error causing damage to a connector.